In conventional sailcraft, the necessary buoyancy is provided by submergence of a portion of the hull in the water such that the hull also acts as a flotation device. Moreover the heavier the craft, the more water will have to be displaced and thus more water will have to be moved as the craft moves forward. However, water is relatively heavy and it takes energy to move the water out of the way in order for the boat to be able to move through the water. As the speed of the craft increases, disproportionately more energy is needed to move the water away. Furthermore, the forces on the craft from the wind and the water can be unbalanced, resulting in further unnecessary drag. A need therefore exists for a sailcraft in which the drag effects of the water can be greatly reduced while the boat itself remains sufficiently buoyant.